Little Sister
by DragonFly5
Summary: As the BeyBreakers are still hanging around America they came arcoss something startling and new. Ray has a lost sister everyone thought was dead. And she has a young bit-beast that starts to play mathcmaker between all of them, including her owner.
1. Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Galant

I do not! I repeate! I DO NOT!! Own any BeyBlade character's or thier beyblade's! ^^ BUT! I do own Nell and her Galant bit-beast wolf! ^^! And also please excuse any misspells words or grammers! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LITTLE SISTER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Max, Ray, Tyson, Kenny, and Galant  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~America~~  
  
"WHAH!!!" Tyson jumped out of his bed as a spider was crawling on his nose. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!"  
  
"~huh?~" the rest of the BladeBreakers woke up to Tyson yelling. They all sweatdrop at the sight of the boy trying to get the small spider off his noise.  
  
Max was quick to react and jumped off his bed; tackling Tyson onto the floor. Next moment tyson was jumped up and seemed real pissed off.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?"  
  
Max just grinned and pointed Tyson nose. "All gone."  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked at his nose and saw the spider gone. "Oh! Heh!" he put a hand behind his head and gave a guilty smile. "My bad."  
  
Ray chuckled as Kai groan in annoyance.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HELLO BEAUTIFUL SUN!!" Tyson greeted happily; streatching.  
  
"Hello there Tyson."  
  
"Huh?" Tysono turned to see a old man with a cane and glasses, a smile cross his face. "Hey there Mr.Dickson. So," he ran up to the old man. "What do you have in store for us today?"  
  
Mr.Dickson smiled. "Nothing now, but I think you and the other lads would like to check this out, no?" he held up a poster of a silverblue beyblade streaking past on the poster. Tyson seemed confused.  
  
"Uh, whats that?"  
  
"Its called the 'Run of the SilverWolf.'"  
  
"A WHAT!?"  
  
Mr.Dickson covered his ears as Tyson yelled so suddenly. By then Kenny and Max have gather around Tyson and Mr.Dickson.  
  
"A SilverWOlf? Is that a bitbeast? Or the name of the beyblade?" Max questioned; looking at the poster.  
  
"Its both, actually. A very old tradition of a very old family." he put the poster down. "The youngest family member is supposed to set its beyblade lose and whoever catches it. The owner has to reward them, but I don't know with what." he smiled. "O thought you lads would like to watch."  
  
Tyson seemed shocked. "No, thanks Mr.Dickson. I think I rather look around town then watch people go and try to catch this silverwolf, but maybe we would chase it if comes across us."  
  
Mr.Dickson chuckled.   
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Max all look at each other; going pale. "Is it possible for a beyblade to run lose without spinning out?" Max asked.  
  
Tysoon shrugged. "Unless if it has a bit-beast, who knows."  
  
"Hey guys! Whats up?" the three looked at Ray, who was in his usual clothes.  
  
"Nothin much unless you count beyblade running lose and people chasing it." Kenny responded.  
  
"What?" Ray looked confused. Tyson shook his head.  
  
"We'll tell you later. First! Lets go hit the stores!"  
  
"Yeah!!" the four youths took off leaving Kai to himself once more, not that it bother him or anything.  
  
  
  
**Mall**  
  
"WHOA! Look at all these stores!"  
  
"And the people!"  
  
Max and Tyson looked around; eyes wide. Kenny and Ray just smiled and walked along with the two.  
  
"Hey!!" Max saw something zip by. "Whats that?"  
  
"Whats what?" Ray asked; looking at where Max had his eyes focused.  
  
'ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The four boys turned around, but found nothing.  
  
"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."  
  
"What the!?"  
  
Tyson backed up as a sliverblue beyblade was spinning in front of them. They all looked at each other.  
  
"Is that..." Tyson began.  
  
"Probably." Kenny said.  
  
"LEts see if we could catch it." Ray suggested; knowing what it was too.  
  
Tyson nodded and crept to the beyblade. So far it hadn't moved. Tyson smirked. ~This is so gonna be easy.~ he thought.  
  
He threw out a hand and tried to catch it, but it was the beyblade knew what he was about to beacause it zoomed off and was suddenly behind them.  
  
The four turned around in surprise. They were so unprepare for that to happen.  
  
"Freaky.." Max said.  
  
"Actually Max, its more like playtime."  
  
All eight pairs of eyes looked at Kenny laptop were Dizzy was. "Playtime, Dizzy?" Tyson questioned.  
  
"Yes, Tyson, playtime. This beyblade has a bit-beast. A very young in fact."  
  
Kenny looked at the beyblade which was still spinning in front of them, humming to its contant.  
  
"I didn't know bit-beast could be young too." Kenny said.  
  
Dizzy giggled. "Theres alot you don't know about bit-beast, Kenny. We are like animals. We do breed and have kids of our own. That bit-beast in front of you is a very young. Probably two years in human years."  
  
"So, i'm guessing we can't catch it ourselves, but maybe.." Tyson whipped out his beyblade. "Maybe our bit-beast can."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure Tyson." Dizzy warned. "Your guys bit-beast may end up playing with the young bit-beast. Believe me, every older bit-beast always play with younger bit-beast."  
  
Tyson looked at Dizzy. "So what do you suggest, Dizzy?"  
  
"In order to catch this young bit-beast. You have to catch it off guard. ANd I think this bit-beast has taking a liking to all of you."  
  
"Take a liking?" Ray looked at the beyblade.  
  
"How it take a liking to us?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Easy. It could sense your bit-besat and is hoping that you may all release it so they could play."  
  
"Well then.." Tyson grinned. "Lets not keep it waiting! GO DRAGOON!!"  
  
Max and Ray pulled out theirs. "GO DRACIEL!!!"  
  
"GO DRIGGER!!!"  
  
Everyone in the mall stop to see three bit-beast emerging from thier beyblade. One looked like pink turtle, another a tiger, and the last a dragon.  
  
They had formed a large circle around the four youths and watched in awe as the three beyblade circled around the young beyblade.  
  
"Look!" Kenny shouted as the silverblue beyblade top glowed. "Its being released by itself??"  
  
"Thats impossible!" Ray said.  
  
"Not for a young one." Dizzy said; a hint of amusment in her voice. "Like I said, you don't know that much about us bit-beast."  
  
"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
A blue-glowing wolf emrged and howled. It was quite smaller then the boys bit-beast.  
  
"Dizzy, are you getting a reading from it?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yes, Kenny. The name of this bit-beast is known as Galant. A snow-wolf puppy."  
  
"Wow..." Tyson watched the snowpuppy, Galant crouched on all fours and spring on Drigger.  
  
"Galant has smome nasty attacks for a puppy too. The one she uses is known as Icebreath."  
  
"Her?" Tyson looked at Dizzy.  
  
"Yes, Tyson. I did say 'her.'"  
  
Ray watched the pup. ~This bit-beast, it looks so familiar, but where have i've seen it?~ Ray thought. He watched his Drigger play around with the puppy; acting like it knew the puppy as well. ~Even Drigger knows it, but why can't I remember??~ 


	2. Some Traditions are best Avioded

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*LITTLE SISTER*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Some Traditions are Best Avoided  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
The young beyblade was still following the group until they had reached thier hotel.   
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
"So what are we going to do about the beyblade? Its still following us." Tyson was watching the beyblade spinning side to side. It wouldn't be caught, but it sure hang around them praticuly all day. Probably longer if it wasn't chased around alot.  
  
"I don't know, Tyson." Kenny looked at his laptop. "You have any ideas, Dizzi?"  
  
Max had come up behind the beyblade and stared at it. "You could shoo it away." Dizzi offered, not really knowing how to get rid of a young bit-beast.  
  
Kai sat on the wall as he watch Tyson be a dork and was chasing the beyblade around. He sighed and shook his head. He sometimes wonder if Tyson was dropped on his head more then once, when he was a baby.  
  
"AAARGH!!" Tyson leaped for the beyblade, but it spun away from him. Then backed away as if getting the hint that it didn't want to be around.  
  
Kenny watch it spin away slowly. "It looks so sad."  
  
"Of course she is, Kenny. She just got the hint she wasn't wanted around anymore."  
  
"Still."  
  
All the boys headed in the hotel to eat and get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Boys Rooms**  
  
Ray was sitting on his bed as he stared at his bit-beast. A frown on his face.  
  
  
  
~~Misty Frame~~  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!" a girl cried out as she was trying to kepp up with a young raven-haired boy. She stop and glared; plopping herself on the floor not daring to move anymore.  
  
"Aw! Come on sis!" Ray said; walking up to his younger silbling. He kneeled down to her, but she just looked away; her black hair with blue patches in it and two long bangs that past her chin. "Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!" Ray dragged out her name.  
  
He was caught off guard as she lept onto him. Her golden amber eyes of dogs and canine teeth of dogs showed as she smiled. Ray smiled back showing his cat fangs as his golden eyes stared back into hers.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"nell..." Ray clutched his beyblade remembering of his little sister. He still blamed himself for not being there when she had gotten in a car accident when thier aunt took her.  
  
  
  
  
**Next Day**  
  
The boys were out as Tyson grandpa was putting another act of his on. They were wondering around the food court when a cry caught thier attention.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT BEYBLADE!!!" a girl cried out. She was following a familiar beyblade. Her light pink hair bouncing around as she raced after it.  
  
'ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!'  
  
The beyblade past several people as they tried to catch her. The boys just stood there as it came thier way, not knowing what to do.  
  
'ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!'  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Max fell backwards as the beyblade crash into him; sending him flying into the chair.  
  
"MAX!" Tyson ran to the blondes side as they others followed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ray asked; pulling the dazed blonde up.  
  
"Yeah." Max said, still holding the silverblue beyblade.  
  
"Hey!" the girl ran up to them, hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm so..sorry!" she looked up and freaked out as she saw Max holding the beyblade then groand. "Oh no."  
  
"What? Whats wrong?!" Tyson asked; getting excited.  
  
The girl with pink hair rush up to Max side scaring the blonde. "How much do you want to keep it a secret, that you didn't catch the beyblade?"  
  
"Huh!?" Tyson seem to do a animie fall, but before anyone could answer someone spoke behind them.  
  
"NAVY! What do you think you are doing!?"  
  
"Oh no...." the pink hair, Navy grimace and turned around to see a lady with silver hair dress in a dark voilet cloak.  
  
"You know the rules if the silverwolf is caught, no Navy?"  
  
"Eh.." Navy backed away and turned around; crossing her arms. "I know. But!" she looked at the old lady. "I'm not the one thats gonna tell her that her beyblade is caught!"  
  
Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny were all confused of what was doing in here. "Um excusse me.." Tyson began.  
  
The old lady looked at Tyson, but her eyes went straight toRay. Her grey eyes widen then soften. "Ray?"  
  
"Uh! Yeah?" he looked at the lady.  
  
"Ray is that really you!" the lady went to him and hugged him. Nayv looked at Ray.  
  
"Thats Ray!? Then how come he didn't recgonize that beyblade??"  
  
"Thats because him and Nell have been separate for years."  
  
"Nell!!" Ray golden eye widen.   
  
"Whos Nell?" Tyson asked Ray.  
  
The old lady looked around. "Why don't you all come to my house. Navy you know what to do."  
  
Navy sighed. "I'm tellin ya now, Aunti M. She is not going to like this one bit."  
  
Aunt M. smiled. "Leave her to me. Come you three. Galant! Go forth to Nell!"  
  
Galant glowed and spin off as Max let her go. Aunt M. turned to the youths and smiled as she led them to her mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Home of the Wolf Clan; Ancient Aunt Merat**  
  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nell threw her pillow arcoss the bedroom as she saw her beyblade return to her and jump in the bed; just resting there.  
  
It hasn't done that every since crazy Aunt M. let her go and started the 'Run of the SilverWolf,' tradition. Her best friend, Navy tried to go after it before a boy could catch Galant, and being force to marry him.  
  
She could smell a boys scent all over her beyblade, and she was not happy about it. And it also mean that Navy is going to call any minute and tell her that a boy had caught it.  
  
Nell snatched a pillow next to her and put it to her face; screaming.   
  
'BAM!'  
  
"Nell!!"  
  
Nell looked up to smell her aunt her with three other scent that she didn't recgonize. She jumped from her bed and stormed out.  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Here she comes!" Aunt Merat watched a girl stomp down the stair, dressed in a voilet dress that stopped at her knees, with a blue sash around her waist and slits that reach up to her sash; where her legs were. She wore black skin tights around her legs and arm; with black boots. Her black short hair and her two longs bangs that past her chin, bouncing up and down as her blue patches in her hair gleamed.  
  
"Auntie M!" she cried out; stopping in front of her aunt. "HOw can you do this!? I'm only thirteen years old!!" Nell stopped as she saw three boys behind her. "They all caught my BLADE!????" she shrieked; horrified.  
  
All three boys had to cover thier ears. Aunt M. just stood there; smiling. "NO, silly! Just the blonde one. Nell, I wold like you to meet your fiance, Max."  
  
"Wha..." Max blue eyes widen as he was push to Nell. The blonde was alittle bigger then her; he looked into her golden amber eyes.  
  
"And his friend, Tyson, Kenny, and your brother Ray."  
  
"???" Nell looked past Max to see the raven-hair youth standing there with a shock on his face.  
  
~Shes-shes...BEAUTIFUL! My baby sister! Well, she not a baby anymore, but still.~ "Nell."  
  
"RAY!?" she shreiked; tears pouring as she lunged herself around Ray's neck. "Ray! My big brother, Ray!?"  
  
Ray smiled and held her. "Whats going on here!??" Tyson demanded.  
  
Aunt M. smiled and walked on. "But that doesn't interfer with your marrige to Max. He did after all, catch you beyblade."  
  
MAx went pale as Nell released her hold off Ray. "AUNTIE M!!!!!! WE ARE TOO YOUNG TO GET MARRIED!!" she whined going after her.  
  
The rest followed. Merat chuckled. "I expect you both to have at least two kids at the age of eighteen, Nell."  
  
Everyone stopped. Tyson jaw dropped to the ground, Ray eyes widen as Kenny was in shocked. Max seemed alittle nervous; wondering what he got himself into. And Nell, was blushing furious and whining her full head off. 


	3. All those Rooms and Sharing One

Awwww!! I thank you guys for reviewing and saying that Nell and Max make a great pair. And those that said they do, but look cuter with someone else, gives me a idea.....*laughs evily*  
Nell:Oh dear...  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*LITTLE SISTER^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
All that Rooms and Sharing One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is all a very old tradition??" Ray asked.  
  
The four were around a table with thier cup of tea on it. Nell nodded. She seemed very depress.  
  
"Yes, I tried to talk my Aunt out of it, but offertantly it was not very successful. She knew I wasn't going to let my beyblade lose, so she did. And now that Max has caught it, i'm going to have to marry him."  
  
Max again went slightly red. "Do you have to?" Kenny asked.  
  
Nell nodded. "Theres no way of changing my aunts mind." she sighed. She played with her tea.  
  
Galant and the other bit-beast where playing with each other. Nell smile as she watched them go at it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tyson asked.  
  
Nell nodded. "I'm sure.." she said flatly. "Very sure."  
  
Tyson groan and leaned back in his seat. Well, they had another problem to deal with besides the All Stars. Maybe if they all gained up on Aunt Merat, maybe she would changed her mind.  
  
"Nell! Come here sweety! I need to see if this dress would fit you." silence. "Nell?" Aunt Merat came in to see shock in the boys face, but no Nell.  
  
She sighed and left. "Damn....she..can..run fast!" Tyson shouted. One minute Nell was there; sitting with them next to Max, (her aunt insisted,) and the next moment when her name was called. POOF! She was gone!  
  
Galant came humming in and swirled around the stun boys when Nell was gone.  
Ray snapped back to reality, He quickly got up and called back his Driger.  
  
"Uh?" Tyson came back around and saw Ray, running. He jumped up. "RAY!! Where are you going!??"  
  
"To find my sister!!" Ray shouted over his shoulders; heading outside.  
  
"Uh.." Kenny and Max just stared after Ray.  
  
Merat came back in. "Your other friend, Kai is coming. You five came stay here then that hotel room."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenny asked; getting up. Merat smiled.  
  
"I'm sure. We have plenty of room for at least about twenty people."  
  
"WHOA!!" Max and Tyson face lgiht up. "That many rooms?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm. Now, Lydie is the one that makes breakfast and lunch. Sweet girl, if I say so myself. Honor, she makes dinner and snacks if you practicing. And I think Aiwa woulkd show yu were your bed is."  
  
She moved to the door behind them, beckon them forth. They went outside and the boys beamed at the sight before them.  
  
"WHOOOA!!!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"This is so cool!!"  
  
What laid before them was the a section for beyblading. It had obstacles for beyblades. A dish, slides, and all sorts off stuff.  
  
"Nell, takes her Galant out here to pratice. Through her is a small pond with fish and sometimes ducks.  
  
"Behind that is jsut for you to lazy around in."  
  
She moved back in the house with the gasping three. "In here is the mainroom or the front room.  
  
"Next to it is the second room and the kitchen next to it." she open up a door to reveale a huge kitchen in there.  
  
Tyson eyes glitter and started to drool; alreadying think about all that food.  
  
Kenny slapped his forehead as Max was laughing softly.  
  
They moved to the second floor. "Since I notice that you like computers, Kenny." Merat open up a door to reveale a computer geek's heaven.  
  
"Awwwwwww!!" Kenny was now starting to drool.  
  
"I'm feeling very jealous right now." Dizzi spoke up. "Verrrrrrry jealous."  
  
Merat gave a soft laugh and continue on. "In here is the excerise room, Sometimes Nell works out in here, and so do I."  
  
Max found himself imaging Nell working out in here. Her gleaming body from the sweat...  
  
"Hey! MAx!!"  
  
Max shook his head; going red and ran after the others.  
  
It was minutes before they came to the third floor where most of the bedrooms where.  
  
"The bathroom is down there. You can all pick your rooms." Merat smiled as she saw the boys whoo-dee-doo. "Max can I speak to you?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Max followed the ancient lady. "ummm, you and Nell will be sharing a room together."  
  
Max went red again. "We-we are??" he said weakly.  
  
Mreat nodded. "Uh-huh. Your and her room, will be down there next to the very last room."  
  
"Why?" Max asked; wondering why so far away from the others.  
  
"Uhh..incase some noises acure between you too." she smiled and walked away from a very red and shy Max.  
  
He grabbed himself and ran to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
**Park**  
  
Ray looked around and saw a girl with blue pathes in her black hiar; sitting on the bench feeding the ducks.  
  
He walked towards her with Galant behind him.  
  
Nell looked up to see her older brother. "Hey.."  
  
"Hi." Nell answered back; feeding the ducks.   
  
They sat there in silent. Ray didn't know what to say. After all, him and everyone else from thier village thought she was dead when that car accident occured.  
  
"Its not fair." Nell finally said.  
  
"Whats not fair?" Ray asked; looking at the pup.  
  
"Its not fair that my life and Max's life have to ruined by this stupid tradition!" she raised a fist to her eyes and rubbed them agianst her eyes.   
  
"I guess some traditions are best avioded, like this one for instant." Ray said; trying to soothe his baby sister.  
  
Nell slumped against him, clutching his hand in his. "But why can't she see that?? I'm thirteen and Max is?" she looked at Ray.  
  
"Fifteen I think. My age."  
  
Nell frowned and sat straight up. "I don't care if its a tradition. It has to be stop or...." she let her voice drift off.  
  
"Or what?" Ray raised a eyebrow.  
  
"Or put off alittle longer.." she said sheepishly; blushing.  
  
Ray eyes widen. ~Don't tell me..~ he thought. "You want to get marry to him??" his voice dry suddenly.  
  
Nell looked flustered. "NO! Dating, yes. But marry!???" Ray sighed in relaif and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"Why didn't you ever write back, Ray?" Nell asked.  
  
Ray was confused. "Write back??"  
  
"Yeah," Nell looked up at him. "Write back..you did get that letter that Aunit M. sent didn't you?"  
  
"Uhh, no?"  
  
"ARGH!! I knew it!!" Nell sat up very quickly. "Not only is she trying to torture me!! She also losing her brain cells!!"  
  
Ray chuckled lightly and embrace his sister once more. ~This is the girl I once knew.~ he thought.  
  
"Come on, Nell. Lets go home."  
  
Nell nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Merat's Mansion**  
  
Kai dropped his stuff on the floor; wondering where everyone is and whats this all about.  
  
"Kai!!" he looked to see the blonde boy along with Tyson.  
  
"Whats going on?" he demanded.  
  
"Whats going oon as in?? Max getting married to a rich girl? Or as in what are we doing here?"  
  
Kai eyes widen. "Max's is getting married to someone??" Max gave a weak nod.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"When did this happen?" Kai asked.  
  
"Just this afternoon." Tyson repliead. "Come on! You have to check out the rooms!"  
  
Kai shook his head firmly. "Not until I get a explanation."  
  
"About this whole tradition thing?" a cheery voice responded. Kai swirled around to see black-haired Nell, with her blue patches. A chill went down his spine.  
  
He notice that her and Ray both had amber eyes. "Another White Tiger, Ray?" Kai asked; not taking his eye off the girl.  
  
Nell giggled. "Nope! His sister more like it." she bowed. "Nell Wolf!"  
  
"Kai." he answered.  
  
"Oh good!" Merat came into view. "Dinner is almost ready! Nell, come here. I would like to talk to you about something."  
  
"Does it have to do with something about this tradition?" Nell asked; her voice tonless.  
  
Mera laughed. "No, silly. Just come here."  
  
Max flicnhed just remembering something. Ray and Kai saw the rest of the boys go stiff.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Ray asked asked them as Nell left.  
  
"Uh, hehehe umm we forgot to tell you and her about one small detail about Max and her."  
  
Ray raised a eyebrow. ALL the boys flinched when they heard a blood curdling scream. Galant came rushing in and spinning behind Ray. Kai leaned back and seem quite surprise about a beyblade spinning by itself.  
  
Ray was about to go to Nell, but the next words made him stay frozen in his spot. "Me and Nell have to sleep in the same bed!"  
  
Kai and Ray eyes both looked at the blondes nervous face. "thats what merat said." he added weakly.  
  
There was no way that Ray was going to let this be. It didn't matter if Max was a year or two older then Nell, it was judt not right. EVEN there Aunt should know that for pete sake's!  
  
Ray gave out a low growel. He shouldn't worry at all. Max was a descent kid, he know Max won't do anything to Nell.....but then again MAYBE he should worry.  
Nell is sometimes known to make moves on a guy she likes..  
  
Ray sighed and shook his head. He just hope that nothing would happen between those two. The boys headed in the dinning room to go and eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Night**  
  
Max was clearly nervous of sleeping in the same bed with a girl he barely knew, but Nell? Nell just went about her usual routine cursing and mumbling hte whole time.  
  
Max was on the bed knowing there was at least a bathroom they could get dress in, and he was waiting for Nell to go first, but he didn't think Nell even saw itl cause right away she took off her shirt.  
  
Max face went totally red and sink to the bottom of the bed. "Oh!! Max!! I'm so sorry!! I was too busy getting all pissed off, I forgot you were in here!! I'm so sorry!!!"  
  
Max looked up to have strands of black hair and some blue on them in his face. HE smiled seeing Nell's apologetic eyes. "S' okay...I think?" Max said.  
  
Nell laughed and flew under her covers. Max went into the bathroom to change.  
  
HE came back out a few minutes to see Nell staring at the bed. "Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." Nell quickly responded. "Should we put something between us?" she asked out loud.  
  
Max was confused, but got it were she was going. "To keep us on our side? I guess?"  
  
"Pillows!!" Nell shouted. "Pillows! That would work!" she dove for the rest of the pillows that were in the corner of their room. She flunged them on the bed and straighten them out.  
  
"There we go." Nell said; a yawned escaped her mouth. "Oh! I'm tired."  
  
Max yawned in respond. "Yeah."  
  
They both climbed in bed; feeling oddly at first, but that past when they suddenly past out.  
  
Galant was trying to jump up cause they had left the light on.  
  
"HHMMMMmmmmmmmHHHMMMMMmmmmmHHHMMMMMMMM!!!!"  
  
Galant seem to get mad when this game was getting boring, she spinned off and came back, pushing a chair. She jumped on to that and leapt off; finally turning of the light, but crashing into the wall next to the light switch.  
  
"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm......" Galant just laid there, now evening bothering to go back to spinning and sleep with Nell..  
  
Galant sped off and jumped on the bed and settle ontop of the pillows. She changed her mind about being a chaperone to these two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DONE!! *evil laugh* I'm eeeeeeeeeeeevil!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!! *thunder rolling and lightning shotting into the sky.* HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!! *everything goes off* 'blink!' 'blink!'Okay, i'm done. REVIEW!! *walks off and goes back to her evil laughing* 


	4. Play Time

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^LITTLE SISTER*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^  
  
  
Play Time  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmmmm."  
  
Max woke up feeling some what very warm. He heard a noise spinning and humming at the sametime, but that didn't bother him.  
  
His eyes slowly opened up and there he looked down upon black hair with blue patches. His eyes shot open.  
  
Nell's head was resting on his stomache. She had one of her legs flung over his, and her hand arcoss his stomache.  
  
Max felt oddly loved and nervous. He look for the humming and saw the bit-beast snowpuppy, Galant standing there in front of him, not looking happy and at.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Max fell off which woke up Nell from her sleep.  
  
"Hmmm??" she rubbed her eyes, not fully awake. She saw the blue glowing bit-beast. "Galant! shame on you!!"  
  
Galant lowered her head, but notice that her mistress was not fully awake which was good; cause she would have freaked if she knew what position she was lying in earlier. She disapperead and Nell looked over the bed.  
  
"You okay, Max??" she asked.  
  
Mex was laying there giving a small nod. Nell grinned and climb off the bed. She kneel to Max.  
  
"You're not hurt are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Nell smiled. Max was confused.  
  
"good."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Suddenlly swiftly Nell had locked her lips upon his. Max eyes just widen. ~Oooookay! What the heck is going on here?? Did I miss something?~ he thought. A groan escaped him as Nell's tongue had enter his mouth.  
  
Suddenly as if cold water was dumped on Nell, she snapped FULLY awake. She saw, felt, and tasted what she was doing.  
  
She let go and fell on her butt. Both staring at each other, wide eyed.   
  
~I kissed him! I kissed him!!~ was all that Nell could think about.  
  
~She kissed me. She actually kissed me!!~ was all Max could think about.  
  
Nell shakily got up and sort of half run and hopped to the bathroom; slamming it shut. There she turned the hot water on real high.  
  
Max took off his p.j's and got dressed ignoring a very nosey puppy bit-beast.  
  
  
  
  
**Back Yard; BeyBlade Section**  
  
"GO DRAGOON!!!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"GO! DRIGER!!"  
  
The two beyblade took off, circling away. They were both deep in battle when another beyblade came streaking across and knock the beyblades out.  
  
"What the heck!?"  
  
"Wha!!"  
  
"Come on guys!! I thought you have to be alert??" Nells voice rang out.  
  
Ray and Tyson saw the girl sitting on the wall. She grinned. "Is that a challenge?" Tyson asked; grinning himself.  
  
Nell jumped off the wall. "You bet! I haven't practice in a loooong time. GALANT!"  
  
Galant came hurtling at Nell, who raised her hand and caught it. She got herself ready as Tyson did the same.  
  
"Ready?" Ray asked. Nell and Tyson nodded. "Then LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
"GO DRAGOON!!" Tyson fired his beyblade away.  
  
Nell smiled; showing her fangs and fired away too. "PLAY TIME, GALANT!!"  
  
'FWOOOOOOOOOOM!!!'  
  
'SWOOOOOOOOSH!!'  
  
"Oh!" Kenny came out and had seen the start of the beyblade challenge between Tyson and Nell.  
  
"Come on Dizzi!" Kenny said; running towards them.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked. Kenny snickered. He sat near Ray and settle his laptop on his lap.  
  
"Dragoon!!" Tyson yelled; when he was almost knocked out of the way by Galant.   
  
The top of Tyson blade glowed. "OH!" Nell took a step back; forgetting that Tyson had a bit-beast, but her first time seeing it.  
  
"He's bigger then Galant!!" she cried out. Tyson grinned.  
  
"Got that right!"  
  
Nell looked at him. "But doesn't mean he can't be beaten! GALANT!!! COME OUT AND PLAY!!" she said; her voice filled with happiness.  
  
The snowwolf puppy was standing there, rearing back looking up at Dragoon's face; as his long body was curved around her. Dragoon roared as Galant let out a wolf cry.  
  
Kai and Max later joined Kenny and watched. Max went red as he looked at Nells lips. Kai glanced at Max and shook his head.  
  
"Dragoon!! Storm attack!!"  
  
"Wha!??"  
  
Nell braced herself as she saw Tyson's beyblade circle around the dish; creating a tornado. "OH! GALANT!" she watched her beyblade get sucked up. Then tossed out of the dish.  
  
Tyson grinned, but what Nell said, stunned him next. "SNOW STORM, GALANT!!"  
  
A cold rush of wind was created under Galant and flunged her back into the dish. "NOW GALANT!! USE YOUR ICEBREATH!!"  
  
"But why would she use icebreath?" Kenny asked out loud.  
  
"You'll see." Dizzi said; almost giggling.  
  
Kai and Max looked back at the battle and thier eyes widen as Dragoon's storm tornado was now a frozen tornado, it was freezing up from Galant's icebreath and snowing too.  
  
"Grrrr.." Tyson didn't know what to do. "Hang on, Dragoon!!"  
  
Dragoon replied by roaring. The tornado shattered and icicles were falling around them. Galant had no problem dodging them, but Dragoon did.  
  
"STORM ATTACK ONCE MORE!!" Tyson yelled. Nell looked at him as if he was insane.  
  
"Why is he using Storm attack again?" Max asked. He's question was answered as the icicles was swirled into the tornado and thrown in to Galant, who, this time was flung out.  
  
"GALANT!!" Nell ran after her beyblade.   
  
"Nell!! Its over!!" Tyson said; watching the girl run after her beyblade.  
  
"I know that!! GALANT!!" she lunged for her beyblade and crash into the grass below.  
  
"NELL!" Ray ran to Nell to see if she was okay, followed by Max and Kenny with Tyson and Kai right behind them.  
  
Ray jumped next to Nell. "Are you okay, Nell?"  
  
"I'm alright, big brother." Nell said. She looked to see Galant safly in her hand. "Phew! I thought I didn't catch her."  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Tyson shouted. "YOU, could have gotten seriously hurt!"  
  
"Yeah, but not as serious as Galant. She is still fragile."  
  
"Er, Did I mention that too? Young bit-beast could easily be damage by just being fling some where far and hard?" Dizzi asked.  
  
"No." said Kenny.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Nell got up and dust herself off. Ray was besides her incase she fell or something, but she just look up at them and smiled.  
  
"So! I challenge all of you against me!" She said.  
  
"WHAT!?" They all shouted accept Kai; who was standing there; staring at Nell's lips, this time.  
  
"Come on!! That was fun!! I haven't battle in awhile! And i'm sure Galant would like it too! PLEASE!!" she stuck out her bottom lip.  
  
Ray smiled and laughed. "Alright! I accept."  
  
"Me too!" Tyson said.  
  
"Count me in!!" Max said.  
  
Tyson looked at Max. "Are you supposed to be battling your fiancee, Max?" he teased.  
  
"TYSO-O-O-O-N!!!!!!!" Nell and Max whined. Tyson laughed.   
  
"I was just kiddin you two." he turned and ran back to the dish. "Come on!!"  
  
Everyone else followed with Kai staying where he was. Nell turned to him. "Aren't you gonna battle me, Kai?" she asked.  
  
Kai looked at her. He study her body and her lips and closed his eyes. ~Max maybe force to marry you, but you'll belong to me.~ he turned and walked away. "Maybe some other time, Nell."  
  
Nell just watched him walke away. Something in his eyes sort of bothered her and made her curious. "okay.."  
  
"NELL!! WE ARE WAITING!!" Tyson yelled. Nell turned around and jogged to her friends.  
  
"Keep your pants on, Tyson!" she yelled. She ready herself and the other did the same.  
  
"On your mark! Get set!" Kenny shouted. "LET IT RIP!!"  
  
The kids released thier beyblade.  
  
  
[Ray, Tyson, and Max on oneside with Dragoon, Driger, and Draciel behind them. Nell on the other side of the boys with Galant behind her; howeling.]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dialog  
[...]-pictures  
Please sexcuse any misspelling words or GRAMMERS!! Arigatou!! 


	5. GirlFriend

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^LITTLE SISTER^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Girlfriend  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I still don't get this whole 'Tradition,' thing."   
  
Max and Nell were walking around the mall.   
  
Nell was just watching a tape of the BeyBreakers in China for thier first challenge. She had seen Max face off with a guy's beyblade, who could raise the heat tempture. It kind of turned her on when she saw Max panting the way he was.  
  
She had to run out of the room to clean herself. And she was trying not to get all giddy when she was right next to him.  
  
"Back in the old days it was known as the 'MateBeyBlade.' Young woman of the Wolf Clan had to released thier beyblade and whoever caught it was married to that one man, but if a sibling caught it or another girl did, then thats it."  
  
"Whats it?"  
  
"Thats the end of the run for that one girl. They wouldn't get married until three years has passed."  
  
"Is that why your friend, Navy was trying to catch it?" Max asked.  
  
Nell nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Why did your aunt do that in the first place. She should know that the time is long ago now."  
  
"She knows that, but she does it to keep the tradition alive. You see, some clans don't do that anymore. Sometimes clans starts to break up and they are just groups of thier own family."  
  
"O." they walked in silence. "But why does she have to do it to you?"  
  
"Because, i'm the only girl left in the Wolf Clan." Nell said. "I kept telling her that times have changed and some traditions were avioded like this one should be for instant, bu-u-u-u-t!"  
  
"She didn't really care?"  
  
"Something like that. I'm sorry about all of this Max. I know it seems strange and I wish I could do something about it, but I can't."  
  
Max was silence. "I just hope my mom doesn't find out about this OR my dad."  
  
Nell gave a 'eep,' and nodded.  
  
"Max!?? MAXY IS THAT YOU!???"  
  
Max and Nell turned to see girl with short bouncey blonde hair and green eyes with a very great looking figure. Slim frame and big breast that any guys would go for. She had a pink top hugging her form and bellbottoms jeans.  
  
Max turned red to see who it was. "Eh, hiya Jennifer. Hows it going?"  
  
"Oh! Maxy!! Your mother said you were here, but I couldn't find you at your hotel. They said that you went to a different hotel, but didn't know which one!" the girl Jennifer, hugged him.  
  
Max went totally red as he could feel her breast crush against his chest. She released him. "You look so-" her voice drift off as her eyes landed on Nell.  
  
"Who are you?" Jennifer asked' eyeing her and Max.  
  
"Nell Wolf." she bowed.  
  
"Oh! You live with that witch lady at the huge mansion on Roswell street."  
  
Nell tried not to growl. "That 'witch,' is my Aunt Merat. And yes I do live there. Max and his buddys are staying with me."  
  
Jennifer eyes widen. ~My Maxy is staying with her!??~ she looked at Nells figure. ~Small frame, very slim, not very big breasted, gold eyes, whats up with that?~ for a moment Jennifer felt very jealous. Thinking that this freak was trying to steal her Maxy even they weren't going out anymore.  
  
"Ummm, Jennifer what are you doing here? I thought you moved to New York?" Max broke the silence. He could see daggers in Jennifer eyes and fire burning in Nell's.  
  
Jennifer blinked and smiled at Max. "I was! But we decided to stay here! Hey! Are you doing anything today? Maybe we could meet somewhere and catch up on a few things.  
  
Nell eyes widen. She felt something in her gut, stir. Was this other bitch trying to take Max away from her? ~I think not.~  
  
"Uh...er.." Max looked back at Nell to Jennifer. He groaned. ~How come everything has to happen to me??~ he whined in his head. He knew he was going to be stuck in the middle of a cat fight between his 'fiancee,' and his ex-girlfriend.  
  
"He can't, Jennifer." Nell said; as politely as she can.  
  
Jennifer shot a glare at Nell. "I think Maxy can answer for himself." she looked at Max. "Right?"  
  
Max groan. Nell didn't like how she was treated right there in then. "I'm sorry, he can't because me and him have to do something about our..er.." she didn't want to say marriage...  
  
Jennifer was starting to dislike Nell more and more. "Look here.." she began.  
  
"No! I think not!" Nell snapped at her. "Max and I are busy! My aunt has something plan for our....WEDDING!!" she blurted out and quickly cover her mouth.  
  
Jennifer eyes widen as some of the people around them turned thier heads thier way. Max simply went pale.  
  
"A...wedding?" the blonde choked.  
  
"Yes, he caught my beyblade and my aunt had arrange a marriage for me and him. Its a very old tradition." she could feel her insides turning and her face going red.  
  
Jennifer looked at Max. "You are getting married??" Max gave a weak nod. "TO THIS BITCH!??"  
  
Oh that did it. Nell was about to pound her, but Max grabbed a hold of her. "Uh..we gotta go, Jennifer! See you." he gave her a kick kiss on Jennifer's cheek and dragged Nell away.  
  
Jennifer just stood there stun. She grinned and turned around, a dark aura sourrounding her. ~Oh, We'll see if you two will get married.~  
  
  
When Nell saw Max give Jennifer a quick kiss on her cheek she was furious. She was about to yell at him, but then stop. Why was she acting like this? She never felt like this at all.  
  
She never felt a emotion like this. She glanced at Max and couldn't quite stop being mad at him. She was starting not to like this feeling she felt.  
  
  
It was really starting to scare her....alot. 


	6. Drunkness

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^LITTLE SISTER^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Drunk  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"YEHAAAAAAAAA!!!" Nell laughed as she watch Tyson do the limbo. Aunt Merat was throwing a birthday party for Navy who just turned sixteen years old.  
  
"GO TYSON!!" Navy cheered on. She watch Nell take another swing at her drink; which Navy had secretly dosed.   
  
Navy had poured some vodka into Nell's drink; hoping that she will loosen up to Max and go for it. The two had been avoiding each other every since Maxs old girlfriend showed up and began to cause trouble.  
  
"Wheeee!!" Nell grabbed Ray's hand and swung him to the floor. "Come on, Ray!! Come dance with me!!"  
  
Ray smiled and danced with his sister. Max clapped along, but Navy brought him on to the dance floor along with Kenny and Tyson.  
  
"HaHA!!" Nell giggled as Ray swung her into Max's arms. Kai just stood by; shaking his head as he walked out into Navy's garden.  
  
"Oh?" Nell broke away from the group and followed Kai outside.  
  
  
"Whatcha doing here??"  
  
"Huh?" Kai looked away from the calm pool and turned to see Nell standing there. His eyes traveled down her body and back up to her face. "I just came out here to get some fresh air and away from the loud noise."  
  
Nell walked over to him and sat herself on the stone rail. "Why are you always so serious? You never smile, you never do anything fun, but just act and look serious."  
  
Kai looked back out to the pool. "Because it was the way I grew up as I lived with my grandfather."  
  
"Your grandfather? What about your par-"  
  
"Dead. Died when I was young."  
  
"Oh." Nell looked at him with her gold eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bring back painful memories."  
  
"Thats okay. I learn to deal with it when I was younger." Kai looked at the black hair girl. "And what of you?"  
  
"Me? As long I can remember it was Ray that had taken care of me when I was just a whelp." Nell looked up at the white moon. "Pretty isn't it?"  
  
Kai looked up at it. "Yeah. I remember that I use to climb onto the roof of my house and just stare at it."  
  
Nell giggled. "I use to do the same, only. I was in a tree and I would stay there until Ray or one of our friends would come looking for me. Calling out my name." she looked at Kai. "Have you every been kissed?"  
  
Kai turn his head to look at her; startled. "No."  
  
"Ah!! Niether have I." she giggled and warped her arms around his head as she brought him close to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~No! No! No!! Nell! Max, you idoit! Not Kai!!~ Navu scolded in her mind. She cursed and looked back at the party, to se Max, Ray, Tyson still dancing. Kenny was on the chair catching his breath.  
  
~I think I put to much vodka in her drink.~ Navy thought. ~Oh crude! No Max! Go back! Go back!~ she thought.  
  
"Hey! Navy! What are you looking...at?" Max looked outside to see Kai holding Nell in his arms as his mouth as at her lips.   
  
"Max..." Navy said; looking guilty. Max looked at her then back at the two. "I-I better go back to get another drink from the bowel."  
  
"Max!" Navy tried to grab his arms to explain, but he turned and ran the other way. Navy sighed and banged her head against the sliding glass wall. ~Idiot.~ she thought to herself. ~You should have never done that!!~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hee!! I am sooooooo mean!! But remember!! If you wanna get mad at someone! Get amd a NAVY!! It was her stinkin idea!!  
Navy:I object!  
ORDER!! *hits Navy with a mallet*  
Navy:~ow~  
REVIEW!! ORDER IN THE COURT!!! *hits her with the mallet again* 


	7. Mariah and A Verry Nice way to say Sorry

Sorry it tooooooooooook so long to get this chapter out. I've been reaaal sick.  
Nell:REALLY Sick! But she's good to go and loved you reviews! So she'll work harder to get those chapters out soon!  
Okay...this may have some sexual stuff in it. Just ta let ya know. ^^  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^LITTLE SISTER^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
Mariah and A Niiiice Way to Say Sorry  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nell woke up to find herself not on her bed, but in Kai's bed.  
  
~How the heck did I end up in here?~ She thought. She looked to see Kai on his side facing away from her. ~I better leave. What the hell just went on right now? I felt like I got a whammie on my head.~   
  
Nell slipped out of the bed and exit the door. ~It was a good thing, Aunt M. didn't find out. She would have a very big fit.~ Nell turned to come face to face with her Aunt; who was red on the face.   
  
~Thought alittle to soon.~ "Eh, hi! Aunt M.! Whatta are you doing up early??"  
  
"Don't give me that cute innocent crap, Nell! It may have worked when you were little, but not this time!"  
  
"OW!! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!!" Nell ear's were pulled on as Merat lead her way.  
  
"Whats going on?" Ray asked as he open up his door. He sweatdrop at the scene he was seeing. Nell being pulled by her. "Uh...Aunt Merat?"   
  
Merat turned to see Ray awake. "Good! You can come with us too! Come on you bad pup!"   
  
"AAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!" Nell howled as she was being pulled once more.  
  
  
Max woke up to hear Nell howling her head off. A sad experssion played on his face as he turned the other side. He could feel Galant moving on his pillow.  
  
"whats wrong, galant?" Max asked; lifting up his head. He watch Galant jumped off the bed and spin towards the door; the top of the beyblade glowing.  
  
He sighed and climbed out of bed and open the door and watch Galant spin around his feet before spinning off. He laughed as Galant accidently bumped into a flower pot and caused it to fall on her.  
  
Max had to run out there and pick up Galant. He laughed again as he felt a warm tingling feeling course through his body.  
  
Galant was trying to make him feel better and it was working.   
  
"WELL!! YOU GO ASK NAVY IF SHE DOSED MY DRINK!! CAUSE I FELT AS IF I WAS DRUNK!! AND NO!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS KAI!! I DID NOT MEAN TO KISS HIM AT ALL!!" the sound of the door slamming and someone stomping down the hallway.   
  
Max stood up as he heard Nell's words echoe in his head. Does that mean....  
  
Nell looked up to see her fiance standing there. Her hand travel to a strand of hair and she twirled it around her fingers.  
  
"I'm just...uh...going to change and i'll be right out, okay?" Nell asked softly.  
  
Max nodded and was about to say something, but Nell had already disappeared into the room. The door was left open just a crack.  
  
Max peeked throught the crack to see Nell take off her top and just stand in her bra with her pants still on. He knew that he should look away and he did; with the help of Galant that kept glowing on and off.  
  
"All right! All right! I get the idea!!" Max chcuckled as he let Galant go. He sighed.  
  
He had to meet Jennifer. He promise her that he would spend a the day with her without Nell; which was going to be easy. Because he notice that Jennifer would hit on him everytime Nell was around.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Later On**  
  
A girl with pink hair and brown cinnamon skin with yellow eyes; step off the plane and looked around as the wind gently played with her hair.  
  
The girl made her way into the airport and grabbed her stuff. She looked around; as if waiting for someone.  
  
"Miss." a man called out. The girl saw the man holding sign that said 'Mariah'. The pink haired girl smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
**Merat's Mansion**  
  
Nell sat on the couch across from her brother; arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Ray was just leaned back and staring back at his younger sister; sighing. He was getting now where with Nell and her anger.  
  
Tyson, Kenny, and Kai had all went out as their Aunt Merat went to go do some shopping to get her mind cleared. One of the butlers had came in. The black hair youth turned to look at him.  
  
"Sir, your guest has arrived." said the butler and turned to leave. Ray raised a eyebrow then his own yellow eyes widen as he saw a familiar pink hair girl run in.  
  
"Mariah!?" asked a surpised Ray; getting up. Mariah squealed in delight and ran to her friend; glomping him. Ray smiled and embraced his friend back.  
  
Nell on the other hand; raised a eyebrow at the new comer. She didn't remember the girl, but the scent that came off her smelled familiar. Mariah spotted Nell; eyes widening.  
  
"Nell???" Mariah had let go of Ray and walked towards the youngest of the White Tiger clan. Nell stood up; memories of long ago had now came flooding back into her mind.  
  
The two girls circled each other; examining each other. Suddenly Nell golden amber eyes widen and gave out a shout of delight. "MARIAH!! OH MY GOD!!!!" she embraced her old friend as Maraih did the same.  
  
The young wolf girl released her friend. "Ooooh...." Nell was speechless that she didn't know what else the say. And the same went for Mariah. The two hadn't seen each other since Nell had been taken away. Everyone had thought that she was dead.  
  
Ray smiled and cross her arms as he watched his sister and Mariah sit down on the couch; already beginning to catch up on times they've been apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The silvered haired aunt had returned from her shopping and to discover her nephew in the kitchen; snacking on some chips. She put the groceries down and the kitchen maid, Lydie had right away started to put them away.  
  
"Wheres Nell? And why are you in here??" Merat asked; sitting down next to her nephew and ran her cool fingers through his raven black hair.  
  
"She's in the living room with a old friend." Ray responded; leaning against his aunt. Aunt Merat smiled and held her nephew; stoking his hair lightly.  
  
"I used to remember when you and Nell were just young pup and kitten. How you two and your friends just loved to follow me ever where. Always wondering what I had brought you from the other side of the mountains. Begging me to take you with me when I left for go back home." she sighed. "And how Nell would always follow after you and your friends, curious to see what you had in store for them."  
  
Ray smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I remembered that too, but.." Ray sat up and looked at his aunt. "Why did you take Nell away?"  
  
The ancient aunt sighed and sat up too. She grabbed a fruit from the bowel that was sitting on the counter. "When your mother and father died. I thought it was a oppotunity to take you both to come live with me in America, but when I heard that you and only you were adopted by another family of the White Tiger clan and Nell was not. Then there was only one choice, but to separate you too." the silvered hair lady with some red streaks from her previous colored hair; sighed.  
  
"I did not want to do it, but the family that took you in did not want to give you up; since you belonged there and Nell...didn't really; because she was more like you mother then your father. She resembled more of the old ancient Wolf Clan then the White Tiger Clan." Merat smiled. "Tis was the place your mother and I came from."  
  
Ray nodded as he stared into space; remembering that he was adopted by a close friends of his mother and father, but Nell was there too with them all the time. He was still confused.  
  
Merat sighed. "Nell had gotten really sick one day, and no one in the White Tiger clan didn't know what to do with the sickness. Your baby sister life was slipping away from thier grip and thats when they had called me to come get her. And as I came, they had thought it was best that I took her away to live with me. So, she wouldn't spread the sickness to you or to the other younglings in the village. Or so, that was thier excuse."  
  
A tear strayed from the ancients eye. Ray smelled the salt water and turned to look at his aunt. "As I left you there with the others. I rememberd Nell crying for you; banging on the window; wanting you to come too. But I had told her that you could not come. She turned to me with her eyes of your mother; filled with tears. She looked back and banged on the window...." Merat turned to Ray. "And you know the rest. You know what happened when the lightning struck the tree and how it fell in front of the car...how the car swayed side to side, but ended up going down the hill into the stream below."  
  
Ray nodded. "And I thought you both died there. Cause there was no way that you couldn't escape that incedent."  
  
Merat smiled and hugged Ray close to her. "But we did. You see, kids are not the only ones that played with beyblades." Ray looked up at his Aunt.  
  
Merat just smiled. "I had a bit beast of my own when I was young and your mother too, but hers had return to where ever it came from when your mother died. Or sometimes they just wait to be reborn." Merat smiled. "My was called Lancer, a full grown female grey wolf; who had somewhat 'given birth,' or reborn your mother's too Nell's bitbeast. Galant."  
  
"So, you saying that you survived, by calling out your bitbeast?" asked Ray.  
  
Merat nodded. "She had pulled us out and took us home as quickly as possible. Taking us to the nearest hospital."  
  
Ray sighed and closed his eyes. Merat kept on stroking the soft hair. "So, Mariah is finally here? Didn't take her that long for her to come."  
  
Ray eyes snapped open and sat straight up. "You mean, you called Mariah over??"  
  
Merat nodded getting up. "Why, yes. I thought she could help Nell with her problem right now." the ancient aunt smiled and began to busy herself about the kitchen.  
  
Ray on the other hand, went pale.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Living Room**  
  
"-and thats what happened." Nell finished her story. Mariah was in deep thought as she poundered over Nell's problem with Max and Kai.  
  
"Well, for one thing. Your friend Navy is stupid," Nell giggled. "And for another thing." Mariah smiled. "I think I know a way how to say your really sorry to Max." a sly grinned cross the pink hiar girl's face.  
  
Nell sweatdropped; wondering what the heck Mariah had already planned for her.  
  
  
  
  
**Night**  
  
Max plopped on his bed; dead tired. Of course any boy would too if thier ex-girlfriend was dagging them all over the place; store to store.  
  
~Nell would have never done that.~ Max thought sadly. He turned on his side and gave out a low heavy sighed.  
  
He wasn't aware of someone creeping on him.  
  
Max eyes shot open as he felt light wieght on him. He turned on his back and looked up to see Nell sitting right ontop of him. Even though it was dark in the room, he could still see that she was sorry about something.  
  
"Nell..." Max began, but he was cut off by the girl.  
  
"Look, i'm reeeeally sorry for what happen. I mean, if I would have known Navy was going to do to something that stupid; I would have just kept away."  
  
Max felt her shift on him. It sent some kind of pain, but pleasureble shock through his body. He began to sit up to get her off him, but with an amazing strength. Nell pushed him back down.  
  
"And i'm really sorry that I hurted your feelings. I don't to hurt your feeling, I probably never do. Your just to cute to be hurted by someone like me...." Nell's voice trailed off a little moment. "And I know you'll never forgive me. I can't even forgive myself for hurting you like that. Though, I won't forgive myself for hurting Navy this afternoon."  
  
Max gave a small chuckle. Nell looked down and smiled. She gently pick up on of his hands and rubbed it against her face. Max was a little confused.  
  
"i'm sorry.." Nell said. Her tongue licked the palm of his hands and between his fingers. Another of one of 'those,' shocks shot through his body. He couldn't help it, but give out a low moan.  
  
Nell smiled and leaned over. She knew she should stop, but the blonde underneath her was egging her on. Her hot tongue licked from Max's lips to his neck as she began to unbotton his p.j shirt.  
  
Max warped his arms around the girl and pushed her underneath him; his mouth quickly found hers and his tongue snacked in the tasteful mouth and attacked her tongue.   
  
Nell gave a deep mooan in her throat, but no one fo the two were expecting another third party.  
  
Galant had saw what the two were doing and quickly reacted by getting in between the two and released herself from the beyblade. Max had jumped back in surprise as Nell watched her bitbeast glowed a soft light blue.  
  
"I guess she saying 'nuh-uh,'" Nell giggled. Max blushed too; scartching the back of his head. Nell just smiled as the snow-wolfpuppy made herself comftorble next to Nell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! Me done! And i'll trrrrry to get the next chappie out verrrrrry soon! Okay??  
Nell:OKAY!  
Okay.  
Nell:Okay.  
Okay.  
Nell:Okay....  
....  
Nell:....  
REVIEW!  
Nell:HEY! I was gonna say that!  
^^ 


	8. Jennifer and Nell

D: One warning or two I think? Bad language and sexual refernces, but more like bad langauge. ^^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LITTLE SISTER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nell and Jennifer"  
~*A week Later*~  
"Say it!!! SAY UNCLE!!  
  
"NEVER!!!! AAAAAA!!!!  
  
"Hee."   
  
Ray grinned as he had his sister pinned to the ground, for wetting him earlier with the hose as he tried to feed the ducks at the pond. Nell grimaced in pain as her brother dug his elbow more into her back.  
  
"Say it and I'll let go."  
  
"Not in a million years bucko!"  
  
"Okay, you asked for it!"  
  
"YEAAAAAA!!!!!" Aunt Merat and Mariah came out of the kitchen to see Ray almost sitting ontop of Nell. The aunt sighed as Mariah began to giggle as the sight.  
  
"Ray! Becareful of your sister, she's fragile and doesn't need to be injuried after her last battle with a stranger." Nell quickly flipped Ray underneath her, pinning Ray down as she drove her own elbow into the boy's ribcage.  
  
"OW~!!!!!!!"  
  
Mariah giggled as she watch Ray hug his side and lean on his knees in pain. Nell smiled as stood up and dust herself off. Merat sighed and shook her head. "Ever since they were kids they had always wrestle each other no matter what, always finding the smallest excuses just to try and tackle one another,"  
  
Mariah nodded as she tried to get the flour out of her hair and face. "I remember that too. I remember when Ray was pushed into the pond by Nell and came out soaking wet, then he chased Nell for miles until he caught the girl and tackled her."  
  
The young wolf nodded. "I could still feel the pain I got everytime I think about it." she looked down at Ray, still seeing him in pain. "Aw come on Ray! I didn't hurt you that hard. Did I??" Ray just gave a squeak and fell back on the floor.  
  
"GET HER! SHE KILLED RAY!!!"  
  
"Huh!??"  
  
Nell look behind her, just to get tackled by Tyson and Max.   
  
"Eep!!" Nell and the two other boys roll down the steps. Merat and Mariah gasp and quickly looked over the steps, just to see the three kids laughing as they were ontop one another. Merat sighed in relief and smiled. Mariah just giggled.  
~*Mall*~  
  
"Oooo!! Look! Look!" the blonde Jennifer and some other girls spotted a nice fur coat in the window and raced over there to get a better look. Nell and Mariah showed up and looked around, the pink hair girl eyes were wide, as she looked around the mall.  
  
"Its-its HUGE!!" Nell just smiled as she stuck her hands in her pockets and looked around. "WHOA!" The girl felt herself being pulled on as Mariah ran to the nearest clothing store.  
  
Jennifer turned around just in time to see the black hiar Nell along with the pink hair Mariah. A devious smile played on her lips, she turned to her friends and began to tell them something.  
Nell leaned against the wall as she watied for Mariah to come out of the dressing room. Her eyes open up and looked to see Jennifer standing there with a grin on her face. "Hey there wolf girl." Nell just ignored the commet and closed her eyes.  
  
Jennifer frown and stood in front of the girl. "So, wheres Maxey-poo?"  
  
"Not around as you can see. I'm sure he would be happy to see you," Jennifer smiled and tossed her blonde hair. "And your ugly face." The blonde growled and clenched her fist.  
  
"You got a lot of nerves of saying that, bitch." Nell looked up and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you actaully got something right for once." she pushed herself away from the wall. "Surprised that you even have a brain to begin with."  
  
Jennifer made a face and quickly snatched Nell's pony tail and yanked it. The girl gasped as she was harshly thrown against the wall, she looke up at Jennifer's face; it was clear that the blonde was pissed.  
  
"Look here asshole. Max belongs to me and only me! I will turn him against you just like this," she snapped her fingers. "And he would hate you as you would never believe." Jennifer leaned closer to Nell's face. "Cause word on the street is that you already messed up with sleeping with one of his team mates."   
  
Jennifer gave one of her 'gotcha,' smile and walked away. Nell glared after the blonde, her pupils turning into slits as her fangs grew sharper into canine fangs. Mariah rushed to Nell's side, seeing the whole incedent.  
  
"you okay, nell?" she whispered. Nell just shrugged Mariah off her and stood up, hands clenched; wishing she had Galant with her so she could released it on the blonde.  
  
"She pushed it too far....waaaay too far." Nell stormed to Jennifer as she was looking at a skimpy dress.  
  
"Hey!" Jennifer turned to see the black hair Nell standing there. She rolled her eyes and put the dress away as she walked towards Nell, tossing her long blonde hair.  
  
"Look here missy. Get lost, Max will never be yours as long i'm around. You'll see one day, he would come crawling back to me as you decieve him once more." she smiled. "Then he would hate you for eternity and love me forever."  
  
Nell arm muscle began to twitch in annouyance. "Max could do whatever he wants to do, but I reasurre you, shithead. That he will not go back to a fucking bitch like you, do you understand. Never, or do I have to spell it out for you, hoe?"  
  
Jennifer just laughed and looked at her friends behind her. She look back at Nell and step up to her, looking at the girl up and down. "Tsk! As far I can see, i'm more bigger then you and could please plenty of men," she looked at Nell's chest and smile. "You can probably AT LEAT please a dog that looks just like you." she smile wickledly and looked at Mariah; who was standing behind Nell, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Ha! You and the pink head girl would diffently go good with the circus. You should try out though, I heard they are in town and looking for freaks like you." Jennifer gently patted Nells cheek and walked away, telling her girlfriends to move on out.  
  
Nell just stood there, fist clenched and her eyes hidden by her bangs. Mariah frown after the blonde and patted Nell's arms. "Its okay Nell. She a bitch, just ignore her." she looked to see Nell shaking uncontorlably.  
  
Nell's black hair began to get a bristly like a wolf's fur. She raised her eyes, the pupils slit and her teeth now of a canine. "Its okay if she picks on me, but picking on you." Nell laughed. "Oh, hell no. She's gonna regret the day she picked on you, Mariah and the day she ever met me."  
  
Maraih bit her bottom lip, afraid of this new..Nell. She watch Nell raised a fist and cracked it.  
  
'I think I better go get Aunt Merat or at least Ray,' she turned to go, but shook her head. 'No, I have to stay with Nell and calm her down.' "Nell. Uh, where did she go??" Mariah looked around then spotted Nell walking towards Jennifer and the other girls that where with her.  
  
"Oh no."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D: Heh, lookie. I updated.  
  
Nell: Finally! I won't be surprised if people want to beat the crap out of you for taking so long to update!  
  
D: Heh. ^^;; Sorry.  
  
Nell: what, no excuse?  
  
D: Ah! Shut up, Nell! Just review! I'm already working on the next chapter. Its called 'Anger Mangement.' your gonne see the wolf side of Nell.  
  
Nell: I guess I snapped, huh?  
  
D: *nods* 


	9. Anger Mangement

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LITTLE SISTER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anger Mangement"  
Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny were happily talking until Kenny had spotted Nell and another blonde. "Uh-oh, guys I think Nell is in trouble."  
  
"Huh?" The other three boys turned to see Nell with Mariah appoarching another girl. Max went pale as Ray started to run over there.  
Jennifer just stood in front of Nell unaware of Nell's short hair being longer and more rough and bristly looking, her pupils had changed into slits as the fangs began sharp as canine fangs. "Hey, freak. I though I told you and the pink hair wench to ge-UCK!"  
  
Jennifer found her throat being snatched and lifted up in the air, her windpipe caught off so no air could get to her lungs. Right away, her body began to choke and gag. Jennifer's friends screamed and ran away as the people around them had stared at the two girls, horror strucked.  
  
Nell golden amber eyes sparked red as she tighten her grip around Jennifer's throat. "Its okay that you mess with me and pick on me, but.." Jennifer began to claw at Nell's hand, trying to pry them off so she could breath. "Don't ever, EVER pick on Mariah or anyone else I care for." A animal growled came from Nell's throat.  
  
"Do you understand?"   
  
"Ah...ack..uh..uh.." Jennifer as still trying to pry the hands off her neck, but Nell had a firm grip on her throat.  
  
"DO YOU understand!??" Nell asked once more growling, as she tighten her grip more. Mariah squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, furiously.  
  
"NELL! You got to stop this!! This isn't like you!!" Mariah cried out, tears sliding down her cheek. Nell didn't look at Mariah, but she could smell the salt water form her tears. The wolf girl just chuckled.  
  
"This is me, Mariah. This is the real me, the human Nell you see is also part of me just as the creature you see now, is part of me." Nell kept her eyes on Jennifer who was going a little blue and her eyes starting to roll in the back of her head.  
  
Mariah just stared at Nell, confused of what the girl said. She shook her head again and took Nell's hand in hers. "Please Nell. Put her down and leave, please."  
  
Nell shook her head. "Not until she says that she understand, and she will live but at this rate," A un-Nell like grin appeared on her face. More like a insane cold-hearted grin. "She's gonna die."  
  
Mariah stared at Nell. 'What-what has gotten to you, Nell!! This isn't like you!!' She looked at Jennifer, the girl was pale then white.  
  
"Nell, let her go." Ray put a hand on his sister shoulders, his eyes different too. Nell didn't obey.  
  
"I can't, she didn't say she understood." Ray stood behind his sister and put two fingers on her temples.   
  
"Nell, you're killing her. Can't you sense her life wasting away, her heart beat slowing down." Ray leaned closer to his sister's ear. "her lungs screaming for air."  
  
Nell eyes clouded over.  
  
"HUH!!!!!!"  
  
Jennifer collasped to the ground, holding her throat that was red from being hold to tightly and bleeding a little from the scratch that was there on the side of her neck. Max leaned to her side then squeaked as Jennifer clutched onto him, crying and babbing like a baby,  
  
Nell fell to her knees and fell on her side as she collasped. Ray and Mariah kneeled to her. Jennifer got onto her feet with the help of Max, but she wouldn't let him go to Nell's side.  
  
"Your crazy, Maxey-poo! She tried to kill me! She's a animal and needs to be put down!!" She clutched Max arms to her chest. Max tugged his arm back and glared at Jennifer.  
  
"If it wasn't for Ray, you would been dead, but then again; none of this wouldn't had happen if you hadn't pissed her off." Max walked away after Tyson, Kenny, Mariah, and Ray who was caring Nell's unconcious body.  
  
Jennifer just stood there, and began to cry silently. Kai stood on the second floor of the mall, arms crossed as he saw the whole incedent.   
  
"Hmm."  
~*Wolf Mansion*~  
  
Nell silently sat on the couch, a blanket around her and a hot steaming mug in her hands. She just stared ahead, eyes clouded over.  
  
Merat sighed as she sat there at the table with the boys along with Mariah, a mug in her hands. "Aunt Merat, what happen to Nell? That wasn't like her at all." Ray asked.  
  
Merat sighed and drank her hot tea. "You know Ray, that Nell takes after your mother." Ray nodded. "And that your mother wasn't part of the White Tiger Clan, but the Grey Wolf Clan. You took after your father as Nell took after your mother, but I guess she also inherited the wolf that was inside your mother; inside all of us, inside of all the people of the Wolf Clan."  
  
Tyson seemed sort of confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
Merat looked out the kitchen door, to see Nell still staring into space. "As far as the Grey Wolf Clan went, the earliest ancestors where shapeshifters, they were able to shapeshift into wolves whenever they want, but something had happen. They couldn't shapeshift, its like they'er abilities where taken away from them. And they found out that if they wanted to turn into wolves it had to be a very strong emotion, a emotion like anger, love, sadness, happiness. They had first found out when Zachery had changed into a wolf out of anger, and that was the most powerful emotion besides love."  
  
"But what made him turn into a wolf." Max asked.  
  
"His wife was slain by a couple of thugs. He went mad and changed into the grey wolf, he wrecked harvoc in the town the thugs lived. And no one, no one was left alive."  
  
"Oh.." Max, Tyson, Mariah, Ray, and Kenny all looked at Merat.  
  
"So that what almost happen to Nell." Kenny said. Merat nodded.  
  
"I'm just glad that Ray was able to stop Nell in time," she looked at her nephew. "Even though you took after your father; you may have some instinc of a wolf in you." she smiled. "Enough to stop your sister from going wolfy herself."  
  
Ray nodded. He looked at the couch only to see that his sister was gone. He stood up and looked around. "Wheres Nell?"  
  
Everyone looked around to see the wolf girl gone. "She probably went to work off some steam with Galant. Don't worry, she'll be okay, she had been living here longer then any of you."  
  
Everyone nodded and yawned. Merat looked at the clock to see it was almost nine. "Come, its almost time for bed. You all better wash up and get to bed." everyone nodded, mumbling.   
  
Merat just smiled and looked out the window to see the full moon.  
~*The Backyard*~  
  
"GALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT! ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"AWOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
The wind turned cold then filled with snow. Nell stood there behind the young snowwolf pup, here eyes almost filled with tears. "GALANT! USE ICEBREATH!!"  
  
Galant reared back her head and let lose a wind of frozen ice particles covered a couple of trees nearby. Galant charged at the frozen trees and knocked them down. Nell just stood there as she watched her bit beast chewed tree stump, making it into a chew toy.  
  
Nell raised a hand, the nails turning into claws. She looked up, her once beautiful golden amber eyes turned to red with purple slits. Her fangs turning into canine teeths, and her black hair smooth and soft into a thick black mane feeling bristly and rough.  
  
She raised a clawed hand and looked at the other trees, her eyes narrowed. "Next time, Jennifer.." Nell stepped up to the forest of trees. Galant behind her, the bit-beast eyes went from ice blue to red, and the grey blue fur going from soft to bristly. "You will not live if we ever run into each other again.  
  
The snowwolf pup growled then howled as if it was going for a kill. Nell looked at the trees and raced forward with Galant followed after. "ARGH!!!!!"  
  
"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
*SLICE!*  
  
*FWIP!*  
  
*SLICE!*  
  
*FWIP!*  
  
*SLICE!*  
  
*SLICE!*  
  
*FWIP!!*  
  
Nell and Galant both landed on the otherside of the forest and stood up. The trees behind them began to creak.  
  
*CRASSH!!!!!!!!!*  
  
All the trees fell, a dust cloud was created then settled down revealing a wolf girl, her hand against the silver blue grey wolf's plank. Both of thier eyes glowing red.  
  
Nell turned away and began to walk the other way. "Come Galant, we must go." Galant stood there, her energy echoeing Nell's emotions. The pup just stood there before turning around and disappearing back into its beyblade.  
  
Nell caught her blade from behind without having to turn around and catch it. She continued to walk on and disappeared into the night's mist.  
  
Kai stood at the blancony seeing everything, his arms crossed as he watch Nell walk away. "Her bit-beast, it echoes Nells emotions. And I don't think its a good idea that it does, since its only still a young bit beast; it could be easily corrupted by Nells emotion and Nells power too."  
  
The boy turned around and held up his own beyblade and look back at where Nell disappeared too. "okay nell, i'll let you go, but i'm not gonna let you go corrupt yourself and your bit beast." Kai race where Nell took off.  
  
"DRANZAR!!!" A red light exploded from Kai's beyblade. "We gotta find Nell and Galant and help them! Before Nell goes corrupted and brings her bit beast down with her." Dranzar gave a hawk cry.  
  
"LETS GO!!"  
  
Kai and Dranzar both race towards where Nell and Galant went.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D: Hey look at me! I'm on a roll!! And it didn't take long as the others! OOO!!!! I just found out there's gonna be new BeyBlade episode this Sat! I'm SO HAPPY!! EEEEEE!!!! *squeals and jumps around in joy*  
  
Nell: *sighs and watches DragonFly dance around* ^^;;  
  
D: I'm almost done with this story. *crys* And I don't know if I should do a sequal. Its gonna have to take after a couple of the new episodes though. AND! If you people want I could do a little bit of lemon between Nell and Max. ^_________^  
  
Nell: WHAT!????  
  
D: But you are going to have to tell me. It you want a lemon or you want a sequal. Or..BOTH!  
  
Nell: Uh, but...I-I-I-I  
  
D: Aw, she speechless! ^^  
  
Nell: I-I-I-I-I-I  
  
D: And don't worry about Jennifer, she won't be around anymore. ^^ Now all you need to do is..REVIEW! ^^  
  
Nell: I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I... 


End file.
